My maid is boy
by eunyss
Summary: luhan tertarik dengan maid yang ada di brousur [HunHan]


Eunyss

HunHan

~oOo~

Luhan, namja bermata rusa itu menatap brosur yang diberikan kai saat di kantor tadi, brosur itu berisikan tentang penyewaan sebuah pelayan, yang membuat luhan tertarik adalah para pelayan-pelayan yang terlihat sexy dan cantik, tentu itu membuat luhan tergiur, siapa laki-laki normal yang tidak tergiur dengan hal itu?

Luhan mulai memilih pelayan yang akan ia perkerjakan di arpartemen miliknya, lagi pula luhan menyewa sebuah pelayan bukan hanya tergiur tapi untuk menjaga arpartemennya juga karna perkerjaan luhan yang padat di kantor, membuat namja bermata rusa itu tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengurus arpartemennya

Setelah selesai memilih, luhan mematikan komputernya dengan senyum yang mengembang, lalu berjalan kearah kasur miliknya, dan membaringkan badannya disana, luhan tidak sabar untuk menunggu pelayan cantiknya itu besok.

Keesokan harinya...

Luhan tetrdiam di depan pintu arpartemennya, menatap seseorang yang kini tengah terseyum terhadapnya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa luhan masi terlihat kacau karna baru bangun tidur.

"pagi tuan perkenalkan namaku sehun, aku adalah pelayan baru yang anda pesan kemarin" ucap namja berwajah tampan, berambut hitam dengan kulit seputih susu, luhan masi mencerna perkataan namja bernama sehun itu, sampai akhirnya mata luhan membulat sempurna.

"AHHHH?!"

Luhan menghela nafas mendengar ada kesalahan dalam pemilihan pelayan,, luhan menutup telfonnya, ya bagaimana lagi ia sudah telanjur memilih namja albino itu.

"tuan sarapan anda telah siap" ucap sehun, luhan menoleh kearah sehun dan mengangguk lemas.

"jangan panggil aku tuan itu membuatku risi, panggil saja luhan" ucap luhan, yang langsung berjalan kearah dapur untuk memakan sarapannya, sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh

"ah baiklah luhan"

luhan mengerjapkan matanya melihat masakan yang di buat sehun di atas meja terlihat begitu enak, perlahan-lahan luhan mengambil sendok dan garpunya, mencicipi setiap masakan sehun

"wah masakanmu enak sekali" ucap luhan sambil menatap sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat sehun tertawa kecil

"terimakasi"

"ah ya sehun ayok kita makan bersama"

sehun menatap ragu

"bolehkah?"

"tentu saja" ucap luhan, sehun mengangguk patuh, duduk didepan luhan dan merekapun makan bersama, diiringi dengan perbincangan kecil yang cukup menyenangkan

~oOo~

Ini hampir 2 bulan

Luhan akui, pelayanan yang di beri sehun cukup membuat luhan puas, walaupun luhan masi sedikit kecewa karna yang ia dapat bukan pelayan yang menjadi keinginannya, tapi luhan tidak mau ambil pusing tentang hal itu.

Lagi pula sehun berkerja dengan sempurna, dari membangunkan luhan, menyiapkan sarapan, membersikah ruangan, belanja, mencuci, hingga menyiapkan makan malam dan air panas setiap luhan datang dari perkerjaannya.

Luhan akui ia senang sehun ada disini, selama ini luhan hidup sendiri di arpartemennya, dan orang tuanya jarang mengujungi dirinya karna sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, membuat luhan terkadang kesepian.

Luhan baru saja tiba dari perkerjaannya, hari ini luhan benar-benar merasa capek karna harus berkerja lembur, perlahan tangannya mulai membuka kenop pintu arpartemennya, menyalakan lampu, lalu berjalan kearah dapur karna merasa haus dan betapa kagetnya luhan saat melihat sehun yang masi berada di arpartemennya kini tengah tertidur diatas meja makan dengan beberapa makanan dan kueh disana.

"ah..kau sudah pulang lu?" ucap sehun dengan nada serak khas orang bangun tidur, dan mencoba memposisikan duduknya dengan benar.

"k-kenapa kau masi disini bukannya ini sudah waktunya kau pulang" ucap luhan menatap bingung, sehun hanya tersenyum, ia bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil tas dan jas kantor milik luhan

"aku menunggumu, bukankah ini hari ulang tahunmu? Aku telah membuat beberapa masakan dan kue ulang tahun untuk mengejutkanmu yah walaupun sekarang terlihat sudah dingin" ucap sehun sambil menyimpan tas dan jas luhan, luhan terteguh menatap meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan

"kau mengingat ulang tahunku?" ucap luhan, dan mendapat anggukan dari sehun, mata luhan mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat sehun panik

"a-ada apa—" ucapan sehun terpotong saat luhan langsung memeluknya dengan erat

"hiks...terimakasi hun padahal aku sendiri tidak ingat ini ulang tahun..hiks apa lagi selama ini aku tak pernah merayakan ulang " sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan luhan, ia membalas pelukan namja bermata rusa itu, mengelus pelan surai rambut luhan dengan halus,

"hai hai, sudahlah jangan menangis, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja acaranya?" ucap sehun, luhan melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap sehun lalu mengangguk pelan, sehun tersenyum, menghapus air mata luhan, dan acara ulang tahun luhan yang sederhana itu dimulai dengan diselimuti canda tawa.

~oOo~

Luhan berjalan dengan gontai kedalam arpartemennya

"ah sial sepertinya aku kebanyakan minum alkohol" ucap luhan dengan nada berat sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing akibat mabuk dan merebahkan badannya di sofa, sehun yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri luhan

dan memberikannya air putih, dan seperti biasa ia mengambil jas dan tas kantor luhan lalu menyimpannya

Luhan yang merasa panas, mulai mengendorkan dasinya, membuka tiga kancing kemejanya hingga menampakan dada mulusnya, sehun yang sudah kembali hanya bisa terdiam menatap luhan

"sehun" sahut luhan dan sehun hanya bisa membalas dengan 'iya',

"kau tau aku bersyukur kau disini, aku benar-benar nyaman denganmu, dan aku senang bisa bersama denganmu, walaupun awalnya aku kecewa karna yang aku dapat adalah pelayan yang sialnya lebih tampan dari diriku"

luhan mengpoutkan bibirnya, dan sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya

"tapi entah kenapa makin kesini aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu yeah jadi aku berterimakasi atas semua yang telah kau lakukan atas semua moment yang kita lewati"

luhan kini memejamkan lalu tersenyum

"aku benar-benar senang kau disini"

Dan detik kemudian luhan merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, perlahan-lahan luhan membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya saat melihat sehun yang kini tengah menciumnya.

luhan gugup dan jantungnya langsung berdebar dengan cepat, saat sehun telah melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatapnya, sempat ada keheningan antara mereka berdua hingga luhan memecahkannya

"k-kenapa kau me-menciumku?" ucap luhan gugup, dan sehun hanya bisa tersenyum

"entahlah aku tidak tau, saat kau bicara hal itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyerang dadaku membuatnya tak berhenti berdebar-debar, aku pernah merasakan hal ini beberapa kali selama seminggu ini, membuatku kadang tidak sadar diri, seperti apa yang aku lakukan padamu, dan aku menyadari sesuatu bahwa aku—" sehun menjeda ucapannya, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kuping luhan

"—sepertinya mencintaimu"

Bisik sehun menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan kembali mencium luhan dengan lembut, melumatnya pelan, mengihisapnya, dan merasakan setiap inci bibir manis milik luhan, yang entah membuat sehun menjadi kecanduan.

Tangan luhan kini telah bertengker di leher sehun, merasakan dan membalas setiap ciuman yang sehun berikan, ciuman itu terjadi cukup lama, hingga luhan sedikit memukul pelan dada sehun, sehun yang mengerti hal itu langsung melepaskannya, menciptakan sebuah benang saliva yang entah milik siapa yang perlahan mulai pudar, memberi waktu untuk mereka bernafas dan kembali mempersatukannya. Luhan meremas pundak sehun dan selanjutnya hanya ada kabut nafsu yang akan mempersatukan mereka

~oOo~

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan cahaya matahari yang menyapa wajahnya, perlahan luhan membuka matanya

"kau sudah bangung?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat sehun mendengar suara sehun, namun saat kesadarannya telah terkumpul, luhan merasa gugup ketika matanya dan mata sehun bertemu.

"s-sehun a-a" luhan terlalu gugup dan dengan cepat membungkus semua tubuhnya dengan selimut, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi antaranya dengan sehun.

Sehun terkekeh, ia memeluknya, mengecup kepala luhan yang terbungkus oleh selimut

"tuan kau manis sekalii"

"oh shut up!"

"aku mencintaimu juga"

"s-sehun!"

END

INI FF APAANN ADUHHHHH, author lagi dalam kondisi nano-nano jadi maaf kalau gaje, Review? hehe


End file.
